Für das größere Wohl
by Philine5
Summary: An der Schwelle zum 20. Jahrhundert begegnen sich in einem verschlafenen Dörfchen zwei junge Zauberer, die schon bald die Geschicke der magischen Welt bestimmen werden. Ein schicksalhafter Sommer, der für die meisten den Beginn eines Krieges verheißt. Für Aberforth Dumbledore bedeutet er die Zerstörung seiner Familie.


Der Anfang vom Ende

/\

Er kam an einem Nachmittag im Sommer nach Albus' Schulabschluss. Die Hitze flimmerte über den unregelmäßigen Pflastersteinen der Hauptstraße, blendend weiße Wäsche hing unbewegt über den vertrockneten Gärten und die Luft war erfüllt vom Sirren der Libellen, die tief über fast ausgetrockneten Teichen und Tümpeln kreisten, grün vor Algen und Schlick. Aberforth wusste damals nicht, wer der blonde Junge war, der plötzlich in Ms Bagshots Auffahrt stand. Wusste nicht, wie seine Ankunft alles verändern sollte. Dass er der Anfang vom Ende war.

Aberforth merkte auf als der Geruch von Heu und Pferdedung sich mit einer anderen, schärferen Note mischte. Er hob das Gesicht, das Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte, gegen die grelle Sonne schützend vor die AUgen haltend. Aus dem kleinen runden Fenster direkt unter dem Giebel kroch eine dünne Fahne violetten Nebels, formte fantastische Gestalten in der Luft, um schließlich an der weiß getünchten Wand zu Boden zu fließen. Er sah sich um. Der Junge war im Nachbarhaus verschwunden. Seufzend gab Aberforth sein Versteck im schattigen Geräteschuppen auf und krabbelte auf allen vieren an der Hecke entlang zur Hintertür, klopfte sich das Gras von der Jacke und schlüpfte ins Haus.

Drinnen war es dunkel und stickig. Seine Mutter hatte wie immer bevor sie zur Arbeit ging die Läden geschlossen, damit Küche und Schlafzimmer sich im Laufe des Tages nicht aufheizten. Barfüßig tapste Aberforth über den kühlen Steinboden zur Treppe. Wie immer überprüfte er im Vorbeigehen die verriegelte Kellertür, bevor er die schmale Stiege zu seinem Zimmer hinaufkletterte. Der Geruch schwelender Kräuter erfüllte den engen Dachboden und machte ihn schwindelig.

Als Aberforth die Tür aufdrückte, wogte ihm eine Schwade dicken Rauchs entgegen. Hustend hielt er sich ein Taschentuch vors Gesicht und trat ein. Durch den Nebel kaum erkennbar sahen ihm die Gesichter zweier junger Zauberer entgegen. Der eine, ein pummeliger Junge von sechzehn Jahren, lehnte in einer halb sitzend halb liegenden Position am Bettrahmen und stierte mit verzückter Miene ins Leere. Der andere, nur zwei Jahre älter aber viel größer gewachsen, hockte über einem Tablett mit diversen Näpfen und Fläschchen. Am Boden zwischen den beiden stand ein Einmachglas voll magischer blauer Flammen.

„Albus!" Ärgerlich stapfte Aberforth durch das kleine Dachzimmer und stieß das Fenster zur Straße hin auf. Bevor sein Bruder ihn hindern konnte, schnappte er sich das Glas vom Boden und drehte den Deckel darauf. Langsam verzog sich der bunte Qualm und lichtete sich um Albus Dumbledores Gesicht, der seinen jüngeren Bruder genervt musterte.

„Mutter hat gesagt, du sollst damit aufhören. Vor allem am helllichten Tag, wenn jeder Muggel, der vorbei kommt, es sehen kann.", fuhr Aberforth ihn trotzig an und erntete ein herablassendes Lachen. Geschmeidig kam Albus auf die Beine und strich sich das kastanienbraune Haar aus der Stirn. Einen Moment schwankte er unsicher, offenbar blieb er von dem Teufelszeug doch nicht ganz unberührt, dann trat auch er ans Fenster.

„Ich weiß, ich hab ihn auch gesehen.", schnitt er Aberforth das Wort ab, noch bevor dieser noch mehr sagen konnte.

„Lass das!" Er hasste es, wenn Albus seine Gedanken las. Er blickte zum Nachbarhaus hinüber. Der fremde Junge war nirgends zu sehen.

„Wer ist denn da?" Albus' Freund hatte sich endlich aufgerappelt und versuchte nun über die Schultern der Brüder einen Blick nach draußen zu erhaschen.

„Niemand, Elphias.", erwiderte Albus kurz angebunden und wandte sich ab. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs ließ er das magische Feuer verschwinden, Kräuter und Tinkturen wieder in ihren Schachteln schwirren und das letzte bisschen Rauch verblassen. Entschlossen zog er sich die Hosenträger über die Schultern und durchmaß mit langen Schritten den Raum. „Frische Luft!" Verdattert ging Aberforth ihm nach, während Elphias Doge sich noch ganz grün im Gesicht am Türrahmen festklammerte.

/\

Als Aberforth den Garten betrat, lehnte sein Bruder schon betont lässig am Stamm einer silbrigen Birke, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Cordhosen, den Blick auf Ms Bagshots Haus gerichtet. Seine zuckenden Mundwinkel verrieten mühsam verborgene Aufregung, der ruhelose Blick Neugierde. Aberforth drückte sich irritiert an der Hintertür herum.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer er ist." Albus warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Und ja, natürlich interessiert es mich. Ist es nicht das erste Mal seit Monaten, dass hier mal irgendwas halbwegs Interessantes passiert?" Stumm musste Aberforth ihm recht geben. Es gab wohl kaum ein langweiligeres, verschlafeneres Örtchen als Godric's Hollow im Sommer. Seine wenigen Freunde aus Hogwarts lebten alle woanders und mit Elphias Doge brauchte er sich nicht abzugeben. Obwohl der altersmäßig näher an ihm als an Albus war, folgte er seinem Bruder schon seit dem ersten Schultag wie ein Hündchen. Wie Albus diese hechelnde Aufmerksamkeit ertrug, war Aberforth ein Rätsel.

Die Tür des Nachbarhauses öffnete sich und eine Hexe und ein Zauberer, dicht gefolgt von dem Jungen, traten ins Sonnenlicht. Die Frau war sehr schön und bewegte sich mit außergewöhnlicher Anmut, wie Aberforth bemerkte. Sie wandte sich zu dem Jungen um und legte ihm mit mütterlicher Wärme eine Hand an die Wange. Während sie sein Haar küsste, hielt der Zauberer ihr ungeduldig den Arm hin. Auf dem Gesicht der Hexe glitzerten Tränen als sie sich von ihrem Sohn abwandte und an der Seite des Mannes durch den Rosenbogen in Ms Bagshots Vorgarten schritt. Diese stand noch halb verborgen im Schatten der Haustür und winkte den beiden lächelnd hinterher. „Er wird's schon gut bei mir haben, nicht wahr, Gellert?" Der Junge schlug die Augen nieder und nickte stumm. Seine Mutter rief ihm zum Abschied etwas zu, was Aberforth nicht verstand, und der Junge antwortete in derselben fremden Sprache. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene verharrte er am Gartenzaun bis seine Eltern sich ein paar Schritte vom Haus entfernt hatten und schließlich im Schatten einer Eibe disapparierten.

Der Junge, Gellert, starrte noch einen Moment auf den Fleck, an dem sie verschwunden waren und wandte sich dann in der fremden Sprache an Ms Bagshot. Die nickte liebevoll und erwiderte: „Natürlich, mein Junge, aber geh nicht zu weit weg!" Sie verschwand im Haus. Langsam öffnete der Junge das Gartentor und sah sich um, offenbar unschlüssig, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Er wirkte einsam.

Aberforth ging zu seinem Bruder. „Sagen wir hallo?" Doch Albus ignorierte ihn, beobachtete immer noch mit Interesse jede Bewegung des Jungen. Das war keine Art, einen Fremden zu begrüße, fand Aberforth. Untypisch für sein sonst eher kauziges Wesen hob er eine Hand und winkte dem Jungen kurzentschlossen zu. „Hallo!"

Gellert erwiderte seinen Blick. Er zeigte weder Überraschung noch Scheu. Scheinbar hatte er ihre Anwesenheit schon die ganze Zeit bemerkt. Auf Aberforths aufforderndes Lächeln hin überquerte er die staubige Straße und trat an das Gartentor in der Hecke der Dumbledores. Von Nahem fiel auf, wie sehr sein schmales Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen dem seiner Mutter glich. Das blonde Haar fiel ihm bis auf die Schultern und er war sehr blass. Er mochte um die sechzehn, vielleicht auch siebzehn, sein. Sein jungenhaftes Gesicht zeigte noch keine Spuren von Bartwuchs. Es war der Ausdruck seiner dunklen, ernst dreinblickenden Augen, der ihn älter erscheinen ließ.

„Ich bin Aberforth. Und das ist mein Bruder, Albus." Da er am Gesicht des Jungen unmöglich erkennen konnte, ob dieser verstanden hatte, verstummte Aberforth verlegen.

Das war Albus' Stichwort. Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und zog sich beiläufig die Hemdsärmel zurecht. Seine Position am Baum aufgebend gesellte er sich mit ausgestreckter Hand zu ihnen. „Jó estét!" Das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich ein wenig auf. Er ergriff Albus' Hand über das Gartentor hinweg und erwiderte den Gruß. In fehlerfreiem wenn auch schwer verständlichem Englisch fügte er hinzu: „Ich heiße Gellert. Gellert Grindelwald." Irgendwo im dämmrigen Unterholz schrie ein Kuckuck. Gellert lächelte. Albus lächelte.

/\


End file.
